Why Do I Do This?
by Curious Taker
Summary: Kira has to deal with fear that is becoming all too real. He is fighting to prevent casualties and useless conflicts but starts to question why, and if he can really do it. Cagalli has to help him through his problems but it is difficult when he won't talk about it.


**HELLO PEOPLES**

 **Well it looks like I am actually alive. It has been a good couple of years since I have posted any stories but I finally feel muse for something.**

 **This is the first time I have written for Gundam Seed even though it is my favourite Anime of all time.**

 **I came up with this randomly while bored in class today. It is a thing I just came up with.**

 **It started out with a random idea and turned into a Kira and Cagalli bonding thing. Also yeah, there are OCs in this story but they serve a minor role in this chapter.**

 **Based on what people think of this story, I might continue this. I already have ideas planned out. So I hope people like it. This is a little experiment and the first time in a long time that I have tested out my writing style. I am open to reviews and critics.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The brunette let out a sigh as he walked into his darkened room on the Archangel. It had been another fight that the Archangel and Freedom had to intervene in during this war but this time, the fight had lasted several long hours. It had driven Kira nearly to complete exhaustion, shown as he didn't even bother changing out of his pilot suit. He had his helmet off and under his arm as he entered his room. When the door slid shut behind him, Kira flopped down onto his bed, letting his helmet fall onto the floor. He let out another sigh and closed his eyes. If he could have, Kira would have been content with sleeping right where he was. It had been what, 18 hours, since he last had a moment of rest and all he wanted to do was drift off to the land of dreams. But it seemed like even with the crying exhaustion of his body, Kira's mind would not let him escape reality, even for a few seconds.

Kira rolled himself over on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Violet eyes just stared in silence with bags underneath as he then closed them, trying to get some sleep. Silently, his body was begging his mind just to let him sleep, but his mind was going to be defiant. His thoughts were wandering through a horde of ideas and memories, including the events that had just happened today. During the battle that lasted nearly 9 hours. The scale was huge. There had been hundreds of mobile suits from both sides. The Archangel hadn't arrived on the battlefield until hour 5 and by then, the casualties were already piling up.

His eyes shot open and widened as the memories flashed vividly in his mind. He could still hear the explosions and hear the screams of the people on the ground dying as they were shot and killed. And when he looked up at the ceiling, he wasn't seeing the ceiling of his room, he was staring at the screens that lined his cockpit. The view outside was horrible. So many people were dying. This all felt real to him as his hands tightened around the controls inside the cockpit of the Freedom. He knew all this, as it was happening, repeating itself now.

* * *

 **(Kinda Flashback)**

The Archangel and Freedom had just arrived on the battlefield and all members of the crew who were viewing it through a screen or with their own eyes were shocked at what they were seeing. It was a massacre occurring of all sides. ZAFT were fighting against the Earth Alliance, and Orb forces were there as well, but there were also Orb Forces already fighting against both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. No one on board the Archangel understood what was going on at the time but it was later found out that a section of the Orb Forces that had come with the Earth Alliance had broken away and looked like they were attempting a coup d'etat against Yuna Roma Seiren and his forces. This coup d'etat had happened in the middle of the battle between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. What more could be seen is that there were some ZAFT forces who were attempting to protect the Orb ships who had broken away from the Earth Alliance. Everything was in chaos.

When the Freedom had been launched with the Strike Rouge right behind it, the twins had thought that they were only going to stop the fighting between the two sides like they had done before. But coming upon this battle, everything was in chaos. So many forces seemed to confuse one side with another. ZAFT was fighting ZAFT, Orb was fighting Orb and the Earth Alliance was attacking everyone. Cagalli had immediately tried to intervene by talking through the communications in order to stop the fighting. However, no one was listening. Kira could hear her yelling at them to cease their fighting and for the Orb forces to retreat. But his own body was shaking as he watched the fighting continue to happen before them. It had been a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was fear. Fear for what he saw humanity was capable of. And it was there in the sky, above the battlefield that the Freedom just remained there, watching the fight. Kira had been unable to move, all the sound around him slowly fading away, even the commands that Cagalli was trying relay to the Orb forces had faded into a foggy mess of noises. Within a few moments, his mind had blocked out all the noises surrounding him. It felt like watching tv with the sound on mute.

Kira felt completely immobilized as he just watched the fighting. All feeling, all sound, all of his senses, except his vision seemed to have gone numb. But even his vision seemed to be getting fuzzy around the edges, he felt his consciousness starting to fade and his whole body starting to go numb. As this happened, Kira's hands released slowly from the controls, causing the power to the engines to ease up. He had lost complete feeling in his hands and as they fully released the controls, he couldn't even feel as the Freedom suddenly began falling from the sky. Kira didn't even notice this as he seemed to be unable to register the feeling of falling, his vision starting to fade out as he just continued staring at the battlefield for a few seconds before everything went black.

The next thing in his memories was Cagalli. He had heard screaming, crying, cries of his name. The voices had been familiar, but he only one he could really make out had been that of his sister. He could hear her screaming. Screaming? She had been screaming for the Orb forces to cease their fighting only a moment ago in his mind, but now, all he could hear was her screaming his name.

"Kira! Kira! KIRA!"

Consciousness quickly returned to the brunette as he looked up at the screens in his cockpit. It took a moment for him to realize that he was in a slumped over position in his seat. As he lifted up his head and looked at the screens, he took notice of how close he was to the water now. 'What... wasn't I just... up in the sky...' Through his confusion, he returned to an upright, seated position and put both his hands to his helmet. He was still trying to become fully aware again but not all his senses had fully returned. He still felt numb and his hearing was going in and out. It was then that he could finally hear Cagalli's continued screaming of his name.

"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! ARE YOU OK?! KIRA!"

When Kira managed to get a better sense of what was going on, he not only realized how close he was to the water but the fact that the Strike Rouge was actually holding the Freedom up. The power to the engines had been cut and he realized it was because he wasn't holding onto the controls. 'What... happened...' His senses were finally back to normal and with that, he continued to hear Cagalli's shouts and screams to try and get a response out of him. For some reason, the video feed didn't seem to be working so only sound was getting through.

As he got feeling back in his limbs, they actually felt heavy and weak. It took him a bit of effort to lift his arm and hit the button to return communications with Cagalli. After the button was hit, he opened his mouth to speak but it was quite a bit of effort for him to regain his voice. Cagalli was still shouting, and Kira could hear her voice filled with worry. In the background, he could also hear the voices of people from the Archangel through Cagalli's communication channel. All of Cagalli's yelling and screaming were actually starting to make his head hurt. So once he gained enough strength to talk, tried to think of what to say but nothing came to mind. His mind still felt foggy. All he could do was call out to her.

"Ca...Cagalli..."

Her cries stopped immediately and he could hear a sigh of relief coming from her. She still had worry in her voice as she questioned him, but he was quick to question her in return.

"Kira, are you-"

"Cagalli... what happened?"

Cagalli was actually slightly shocked about her brother's question. She was going to ask him the same thing. But his question actually sent her brain into a slightly panicked state. It was panic and worry for her brother. "Kira... what do you mean? I was going to ask you... You just sat there in the Freedom and next thing I knew, you were plummeting towards the sea." Kira registered what she was saying and continued looking around. He could still hear the explosions and see all the sides fighting off in the distance. The battle was still going on. But Cagalli continued and things got more confusing for him. "I've been trying to get you to talk for the past five minutes. The Murasames were launched. They are trying to stop the fighting... Kira, are you ok?"

His senses were completely back now but his brain was now running a mile a minute. He was trying to process all the information that his body was telling him as well as what Cagalli was saying. None of it was making any sense to him. He couldn't figure out what was happening or how to think logically. Because he was trying to process everything, he gave no verbal response to Cagalli which got her worrying again. "Kira!" His attention snapped back to the conversation and he actually let out a small gasp of shock. "Cagalli. You said five minutes..." Cagalli was still getting very worried right now and Kira's mysterious questions weren't helping. "Yeah. You weren't responding to communications from anyone."

Kira tried to run through his memories again, to figure out what had happened. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place those minutes. The only conclusion he could reach was just one that raised more questions. "I... must've blacked out..."

It seemed that throughout this whole conversation, Cagalli kept a firm hold onto the Freedom with her machine. She was really worried about her brother and was afraid that if she released him, he would just fall into the sea. With everything he was saying, it didn't help with the concern she was feeling. As she was having the conversation with her brother, her eyes remained focused on the battle that was raging still. There were several Murasames that had launched from the Archangel, including two that were keeping enemies off of her and Kira. She was thankful for this but still worried about both her brother and the Orb forces. Her attention had become completely focused on Kira when she heard the last thing he said.

"You... blacked out?"

"Yeah. I can't remember anything. Except..."

When Kira hesitated to answer, Cagalli tried to urge him on. It didn't work and he refused to say anything more. It seemed like he was hiding something. But Cagalli felt like there was no time left for her to continue questioning him. Instead, she had to face the fight at hand and needed to make sure that Kira was alright, if not, he needed to return to the Archangel. She had to confirm this with him, but without seeing his face, there was little that she could do, other than get his verbal confirmation.

"Kira. Whatever happened that you don't want to say, we can talk about later. But right now, we need to focus on the battle at hand. I need you to be honest with me. Kira, can you still fight?"

Kira heard the question and looked out at the battle. He knew that this was something that needed to be done. He gripped the controls and restored power to Freedom's engine. Though his arms still felt heavy to him. Moving his hands around on the controls a bit, he seemed to try and get a feel for them, as if it was the first time he was using it, even though he was use to this machine, it was his after all. Though as he was doing this, Cagalli got worried about him not responding again. "Kira?" But she was able to breath a sigh of relief when he responded immediately. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine, I can fight still." This was still something for Cagalli to be worrying about but she knew that they needed to deal with the battle at hand. "Alright Kira. Let's get to work then. But if you feel anything wrong AT ALL, return to the Archangel. Understand?"

Kira was silent while Cagalli was saying all this. As she said this, the Strike Rouge released the Freedom and Kira powered up the engine to move. He still hadn't given Cagalli an answer as he shot off towards the battlefield and began the work that he needed to do. His sister was hesitant for a moment, staring at the Freedom with concern before moving to deal with the Orb forces that were fighting. Kira could still hear Cagalli barking orders out for the Orb forces to cease fighting, but like always, they didn't seem to be listening. Though Kira was keeping busy in cutting down the number of ZAFT and Earth Alliance machines on the battlefield. Every now and again though, Kira would stop, feeling that numb sensation returning. Whenever that happened, he would grip the controls harder, move the Freedom more quickly and in almost violent movements to try and shock his body to allow himself to remain conscious. He still didn't know what was happening but he didn't mention it to anyone else. There was still already enough to worry about. As he was fighting off all sides, he continued to witness the fighting and hear the cries and screams of those dying. Every explosion sent his heart racing.

And after hours of fighting, disengaging and reengaging several targets, the battle came to an end. All sides had high losses, even the Archangel had damage at this point. Both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT hand made the withdrawal signals, but the rogue Orb fleet didn't seem to be finished yet. Mixed in with the Orb fleet were several ZAFT mobile suits and a couple of Earth Alliance machines as well. They had sustained heavy damage and seemed to still be on the offensive. The force was a considerable size and even after the other forces had withdrawn, Cagalli was still trying to talk them down. No communication had been able to get through to the ships or the mobile suits though. Kira had been busy trying to disarm as many as possible and keep Cagalli safe at the same time. It was at this point that the Murasames from the Archangel were forced to withdraw and land back on the ship. None of the pilots were really feeling up to fighting their comrades, friends or family.

Finally after beating down the mobile suits, the ships from the Rogue Orb Forces signalled a withdrawal signal. Cagalli still had no luck getting through to the group. But, surprisingly enough, the Commander of one of the ships pushed through communications with the Archangel. Both Kira and Cagalli had ceased their fighting after the withdrawal signal had been given by the fleet. They remained outside the Archangel, waiting to see what would happen.

The call came through to the bridge of the Archangel and it was taken by Murrue. It was a video communication line. When Murrue picked up, she was actually a little bit surprised to see who the commander was from the other ship. It was a man who appeared in his mid to late twenties twenties. He had chocolate hair and a light complexion with maroon coloured eyes. He was dressed in an Orb Uniform and had 2 men and a woman standing behind him. One man and the woman were dressed in Zaft red and white uniforms respectively and had visually similar appearances, showing that they were related. They both had dark skin and eyes but light coloured hair. The other man standing with them was wearing an OMNI uniform, had grey coloured hair, dark eyes and a light complexion.

"Hello there Ms. Murrue Ramius."

There was a smile on Murrue's face as she heard the familiar voice. The surprise that she had was now fading away and replaced with a bit of happiness. "I would have never guessed it was you who was behind this. It's nice to see you again, Commander Rafe Alevi." Rafe returned the smile and then immediately apologized for the chaos that had been caused on the battlefield. They conversed for quite some time about what was going on and before the communication was cut, Rafe made a request to Murrue, telling her to pick up the phone and make sure she was the only one to hear it. Once he was sure of this, he made his request.

"I need you to not tell Lady Cagalli or Master Kira about any of this. Please."

Rafe explained further about what was going on and focused on information that he had not said over the loud speaker. When Rafe was done explaining the reasoning behind this attempted coup and what their plans were after, Murrue understood why he wanted to keep the information away from the twins.

"Please understand Ms. Murrue. I don't want either of them to feel responsible for anything that is to come in the near future. I also request that you protect the two of them until the time is right for them to make their return to our homeland. We will be the force that takes back Orb and frees them from the grasp of the Earth Alliance. So until we make that call, please keep them safe."

To Murrue, this seemed like an impossible plan that couldn't be done with as small a force as theirs. But both her and the rest of the crew knew that there was more to them than just their small numbers. Murrue put her trust in them and agreed to their requests. Rafe gave a quick 'thanks' before disconnecting the communication link. Once that happened, Murrue gave both Cagalli and Kira the order to return inside the ship. And they weren't told anything about the Orb Fleet that they had left behind other than they were not a threat to the Archangel and were going to return to Orb. Cagalli had seemed satisfied with this while Kira hadn't even given a proper response. Now he was just tired and that was what lead to him going back to his own room while still in his pilot uniform.

* * *

Now here he was, staring up at the ceiling, though his eyes still weren't seeing his room. To him the experience felt real still. He could still feel everything, hear everything, see everything as it repeated over and over in his mind. It felt like he was unable to escape the events that had happened today. During these events that happened, he had seen so many people just killing each other. There had been other things that he laid witness to that he didn't even want to remember. It was something that gave him fear. But no matter what he did, he couldn't escape from these visions as they just replayed over and over and the feelings were only growing stronger.

All of a sudden, Kira's whole body was jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He then heard shouting. But instead of the shouting through a radio transmission, this time, it was up close. He could recognize the voice. And then he blinked. Suddenly, the scenes of the battle, the events that were playing over and over in his mind were gone. He was back in his room, but he wasn't alone. The hand that was on his shoulder belonged to his sister, Cagalli. There was a worried expression on her face but a relieved smile as she removed her hand from his shoulder and then sat down on the bed next to where he was laying. Kira was slightly confused as to when she came in here.

"Cagalli...?"

"Oh thank god you're finally awake!"

Awake? Kira didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently he had. His head turned to look at the tv screen on the wall of his room and the time was bouncing around on the screen. It was the middle of the night. He had been out for hours. It was then that he noticed Cagalli was in her sleepwear. Kira sat up in his bed, feeling uncomfortable with the pilot suit still on his body. As he sat up, he brought one hand up and placed it on his forehead, just staring into space. He didn't even notice when Cagalli embraced him. When his hand was placed against his forehead, he could feel the sweat on him. Why was he sweating? Maybe it was because he had fallen asleep in his suit. But when had he fallen asleep? He felt slight confusion again and thought maybe Cagalli could answer his questions.

"Cagalli, what's going on?"

Cagalli released her embrace with Kira but grabbed onto both of his shoulders, look at him in the eyes. Though it seemed like his vision was unfocused. Even if he tried looking at his sister, Kira's vision didn't let him, continuing to just stare into space. Cagalli just grew more worried as she tried to explain away the confused look on his face.

"Kira... after the battle today, you seemed really out of it and just headed back to your room. I just thought you were tired so everyone left you alone. I had assumed you went to bed."

That explained only a little of what he was confused about. His vision finally focused onto his sister's face and his confused look turned to a curious one. "But Cagalli, why are you in my room?" Cagalli backed away from him and let out a sigh. "I was headed out to grab some food from the dining hall because I woke up and was hungry. I was walking by your room when I heard you screaming." Kira's confusion returned as he blinked rapidly a few times and just stared at his sister. He had been screaming?

"What do you mean by screaming?"

"I mean you sounded as if you were in a lot of pain. I got worried so I came in to check on you and tried to wake you up. What happened, did you have a nightmare?"

Kira had to go over all the information he had in his head. He didn't remember falling asleep but apparently he had and Cagalli had woken him after hearing him screaming in his sleep. He could still vividly remember what he had been, as he was coming to understand, dreaming about now. As Kira was still trying to process everything, Cagalli looked at him in the eye, his vision having become unfocused again. "Kira?" She was becoming increasingly worried about her brother's condition. For Kira, the memories of his nightmares were flashing through his mind and he couldn't even see Cagalli anymore. He could just see himself back in Freedom's cockpit. Cagalli noticed that Kira had begun shaking. His breathing had become short and quick and his heart rate jumped. She immediately grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him, trying to knock him back into reality.

"KIRA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His breathing and heart rate were still rapid but the shaking had nearly subsided, though it was still noticable. His eyes met Cagalli's and she could seem immediately that there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen her brother cry. Her memories flashed back to the first war when they were both on the Archangel and she had found him crying on the upper deck outside. She remembered having to comfort him because of it.

Cagalli just reached her arms around Kira's shaky form, placing one hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head. She then pulled him up against her body, letting his forehead rest on her shoulder. As she embraced him, Cagalli rubbed his back, moving her hand in circles. As soon as he felt the physical contact of his twin against him, Kira's body ceased it's shaking. He just remained against her, allowing her to continue what she was doing. And as she rubbed his back, she used words to try and comfort him. "Shhhh. It's alright. Everything will be okay now. Don't worry. I'm here for you Kira." Cagalli repeated comforting and encouraging things, quietly whispering them in his ear. "Just take a few deep breaths for now and relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Just relax for now." She then began to rock back and forth slowly while cradling his upper body.

It could be heard by Cagalli that his breathing had slowed and now he was taking slow, deep breaths. Kira had closed his eyes, the tears that were forming in his eyes were now running down his cheeks. He was crying but at the same time, he felt like it was the right thing to do, even though he didn't know why at the time. Cagalli could feel Kira put some of his weight against her as his body relaxed. The two of them just remained like that for a good while, just letting Kira calm himself down.

After a while, Cagalli looked down at Kira. From what she could see of his face, his eyes were closed and he seemed to have a peaceful expression on his face. Tears still stained his cheeks but none were falling. At first when she looked at him and by his breathing, she believed that he had fallen asleep. But she had to check to be sure.

"Hey Kira?"

There was no response at first but Kira moved slightly, turning his head to still rest on her shoulder and gave off a barely audible sound. "Hmm?" This actually caused Cagalli to smile as it seemed like things were better now. "Are you feeling better now?" Kira seemed to be comfortable where he was and gave the least amount of effort to move or do anything at the moment. It felt like to him that everything was going to be ok, but he also felt a little bit of fear that once Cagalli left, the feelings from before would return. And without Lacus or Athrun around, he felt that Cagalli would have been the only one who could have helped him. Now he was quiet for a few moments before responding to Cagalli's question. "Mhmm..." Cagalli used this response to push Kira off of her gently so that she could talk to him face to face. Kira actually seemed to resist slightly, reluctant to lose contact with his sister for the moment. But he allowed himself to sit up, opening his eyes as he did.

Cagalli had a happy look on her face while Kira had a sleepy one. Cagalli had moved her hands to his shoulders as he righted himself, but she tried to support his sitting position. Kira seemed to be really tired and she thought he might actually fall over if she just let him. Even with his sleepy face, he managed to focus his gaze on his sister's face. Cagalli needed to reason with him before he dozed off again.

"Kira, before you try sleeping, why don't you get out of your pilot suit?"

This actually got a reaction out of Kira as his eyes widened slightly and he looked down. He had actually forgotten that he was still wearing his suit. This realization actually got him to wake up a bit more as he moved away from Cagalli and stood up from his bed. Quickly, he rubbed at his eyes before reaching for the zipper and pulling it down and removing the top half of his pilot suit. In his slightly sleepy state, he had forgotten that Cagalli was sitting on the bed. He stopped with the top half hanging around his waist and him now just wearing his t-shirt on his top. The only reason he stopped was Cagalli yelling for him to. Kira just looked her for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Cagalli."

He removed the rest of his pilot suit and left it right on the floor. Now he was in his t-shirt, and surprisingly, pants. Kira moved back to his bed and looked over at Cagalli. He was eager to make a request. "Cagalli, would it be too much to ask to sleep in here tonight?" This actually caught her off guard and she looked at him surprised. Kira had been a bit more lively when he was standing up, but right after he sat back down on his bed, the sleepiness returned. When Cagalli didn't response to his request, Kira looked at her. "Cagalli?" She had been thinking of what to say. Right now, looking at Kira, he was acting like a small and innocent child, even the expression on his face looked like it. It took him calling her name again to bring her back and utter out the things on her mind.

"Kira, are you scared of something?"

This elicited an immediate response from Kira. His eyes widened and he went pale like he had just seen a ghost before his eyes darted away quickly and he turned shy, or scared. He was definitely acting more like a child at this point. Cagalli looked at him and then looked down, feeling sorry for asking the question since it caused such a response. It was when she glanced down that she took notice of his hands. They were shaking as they sat in his lap. How Kira was reacting caused Cagalli to get worried again since all of this seemed to go against his normal behaviour. And it was this observation tat had made her decision.

"Alright Kira, I'll stay for the rest of the night."

Kira didn't give a smiling response to her in return, but instead looked at Cagalli with a relieved look. This actually made her feel a bit better still. Cagalli got up off the bed and moved to sit by where the pillow was on the bed. She positioned herself so her legs were entirely on the mattress while her back was pressed up against the wall. Motioning Kira over to her, he complied, crawling over on the bed. He was still acting like a small child, something that still seemed to worry Cagalli a bit but for the moment, she just wanted to make sure that he was able to sleep peacefully tonight.

She wasn't verbal in anything she did but she motioned for Kira to lay down and to place his head in her lap. Kira laid himself down on the bed on his side and placed his head on her thighs. Within a couple of seconds, Cagalli's hand was in the brunette's hair and began playing with it a little and stroking it. This had been something that Lacus had told Cagalli about. Lacus had said that she would do this sort of thing to help Kira whenever he had a nightmare or flashbacks in the months after the first war had taken place. It apparently helped so she tried it as well. Though Lacus said that she would also sing to Kira and that would help him sleep easier. Now Cagalli knew that she didn't have a good singing voice herself so she just did the next best thing, she began humming a gentle tune as she continued to play around with and stroke his hair. Though she thought to ask in order to make sure he was fine with all this.

"Kira, is this better?"

Though within a few moments of placing his head in her lap, Kira had already started to doze off. It seemed like he had completely fallen asleep, but after a while, he gave her a response from what remained of his awareness of the conscious world. "Yeah... it's nice... thanks..." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and Cagalli almost didn't catch his words. They came out slowly, matching with his exhaled breaths and Cagalli could tell that she didn't need to say anything more. She continued to hum the tune from before and went from playing to just stroking his hair. Only a couple of minutes later and Kira's mind slipped from the conscious world into a peaceful sleep. This time around, he didn't seem to have any nightmares, something that was a relief for Cagalli.

Originally, it had been her plan to see Kira to sleep and then for her to go sleep in the second bed that occupied his room but with him sound asleep on her lap, she didn't want to move. So Cagalli just remained where she was and continued to stroke his hair. She didn't know how long it had been but at some point, the sleeping world called to her and she just accepted it.

* * *

The next day, Miriallia was going through the ship, looking for both Kira and Cagalli. It was already mid afternoon and no one had seen either of them so far today. She had decided to go looking for Kira first, but not finding him in his usual placed, she went to check if he was in his room, though he usually only spent nights in there. Miriallia knocked on the door to his room but heard no answer. "Kira? You in there?" She called out to him and then knocked again but still got no response. After waiting a minute or two, she announced that she was going to enter and opened the door.

Right after the door slid open, she stared inside the dark room and then noticed the forms on the bed. The light that shown into the room from the hall was enough for her to see inside. A smile formed on her face as she took in the sight before her. Kira had his body partially curled up on the bed with his head still using Cagalli's thighs as a pillow. Meanwhile, Cagalli's fingers were entangled in his messy hair, while she was slumped against one wall with her head resting against her shoulder. From that position, there was a possibility that her neck might hurt when she wakes up.

Miriallia found this discovery to be cute. Finding the two siblings sleeping like this was something that she hadn't been expecting to find when hearing that both of them hadn't been seen for the majority of the day. Since nothing had happened today and there was no emergencies at hand, Miriallia made the decision to just leave the twins where they were sleeping and placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on Kira's door. After completing that task, she went back to the bridge, telling no one but Murrue about the discovery. This had actually caused the captain to laugh from just thinking about it, but she agreed with the decision to just leave them there to sleep, especially after the battle from the previous day. And for the entire day, Kira and Cagalli just slept, having their first peaceful sleep in a long time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of the story.**

 **R &R**

 **~KRay~**


End file.
